films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy's Seaside Trip
Percy's Seaside Trip is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Percy. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :The sun is shining, it's a lovely day. :It won't be long before we're on our way. :The guard is waiting, flag in hand. :He blows his whistle, we're off to sea and sand. :The sky is blue, there's not a cloud in sight, :So much excitement, didn't sleep all night. :Now Percy's rushing through the countryside, :With people waving as we (peep peep) whistle by. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside. :Ice cream in cones, :Candy floss on your nose. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :Just one more hill to climb and we'll be there. :Sounds of the seaside start to fill the air. :Then someone shouts out excitedly :"Look over there, everybody, I can see the sea!" :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :Buckets and spades, all the fairground arcades. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :And when it's cold in wintertime, :Still you can be there any time. :Just close your eyes, count 1-2-3, :Dream your dream and once again be by the sea. :Sir Topham Hatt arrives to greet the train. :He is so pleased that Percy's right on time. :So much excitement, so much glee. :We're all together with Percy by the sea. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Building sandcastles with buckets and spades. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside. :Oh, what a lovely, lovely, day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Picnics and paddling, swimming all day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. :Thank you, Percy, for such a lovely day. :Hooray! Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Skarloey *Rheneas *Duncan *Bertram *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Trevor *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling Episodes *Thomas's Train *James and the Express *Thomas and the Guard *Trouble in the Shed *Whistles and Sneezes *Toby and the Stout Gentleman *Thomas in Trouble *A Scarf for Percy *Percy's Promise *Henry's Forest *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train *All at Sea *Oliver Owns Up *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Four Little Engines *Home at Last *Thomas and Stepney *Special Attraction *A Better View for Gordon *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *James and the Trouble with Trees *Gordon and the Gremlin *Baa! *Bye George! *Toby's Discovery *Toby's Discovery *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Make Someone Happy Deleted/Extended Scenes *Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel going through the village harbour. *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - A deleted scene of Percy turning counterclockwise on the turntable. *All at Sea - A deleted scene of Percy's whistle. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy on a bridge. *Four Little Engines - An extended shot of Skarloey arriving at the Skarloey station. *Special Attraction - An alternate shot of Percy's driver. *A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Gordon's driver about to put on the brakes. *Baa! - Deleted scenes of Percy at Kirk Ronan. *Thomas and the Rumours: #A deleted shot of Thomas puffing past the Windmill. #A deleted scene of children waving at the Windmill. *Series 5 Episode 14 Toby's Discovery YouTube #A deleted scene of Toby passing the castle while pulling Henrietta. #A deleted scene of Toby after rolling his eyes. #An extended shot of Toby puffing through the countryside. *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted shot of Percy arriving at Callan. Notes *A version without subtitles can be seen Come on. *The Japanese title was called "Let's go to sea". It was called "Come with Percy to the beach" in Spanish. *In the Spanish version, the rooster sound at the beginning is different. *this song release on Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures and Blue's Pool Party 2001 VHS release , the 2002 DVD release of the Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories and album cassette release of the Cars, Boats, Trains, Planes, Jets, Ships and Trucks and Thomas' Train Yard Tracks. Errors *At Kirk Ronan, Percy's train's has an unneeded break van. Gallery ThomasandtheGuard15.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel ThomasinTrouble(Season1)50.png AScarfforPercy17.jpg Percy'sPromise16.jpg Percy'sPromise56.png ThomasandStepney21.png SpecialAttraction7.png ABetterViewforGordon15.png GordonandtheGremlin49.png GordonandtheGremlin94.png GordonandtheGremlin95.png ThomasandtheRumours1.jpg Ulfstead.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (March 5, 2002) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full